The Final Fight
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Naruto's last chance to save both Sasuke and Konoha. NaruSasu SasuNaru


**This is another One Shot SasuNaru NaruSasu fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Sasuke! You have to stop this! Revenge won't get you anywhere!" shouted Naruto as he slammed his fist into Sasuke's face. Sasuke stumbled back a few steps before regaining his normal stance.

His silence angered Naruto as he crouched down for another attack." Sasuke!" As he went to pounce, his former best friend spoke.

"Naruto... I am a a-"

"Avenger yada yada, my only goal is to destroy blah blah blah no matter what the consequences. I went to that perverted Orochimaru for more power and left Konoha and my bestfriends behind, when i was finally strong enough i killed him, created a team blah blah blah, killed Itachi, found out the truth and decided to destroy everyone's lives because of what the elders did... That's me, that's what i am... An Avenger!"

The Sharingan holder narrowed his eyes at the younger boy and slowly made his way towards him."You think you know me Naruto... You think you've figured me all out? Hmm? You know nothing about me!!!"

Naruto wouldn't admit it but he was a little afraid of the older teen, and as he came nearer Naruto found himself moving away until he came in contact with a wall. _His eyes... They're like a predators eying it's prey... and the worse thing is... I'm the prey!_

Sasuke grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the wall, pinning him there by his own body.

"Sasuke... Your right. I have no idea what your life was like... but if you j-just let me help you t-then i swear I-i will do whatever it takes to make you happy... after all, w-what are best friends for." He grinned nervously and Sasuke found his grip loosening a little.

_After all i've done, he still considers me as a best friend_."Naruto... why do you care!?"

Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and replied without any hesitation."Because I love you."

The Uchiha went stoic, giving Naruto the chance to escape but he didn't. The two stood staring at each other until Sasuke realized he was telling the truth."Naru-"

"I know you don't feel the same Sasuke, you don't allow yourself to love because of what happened with your clan... But if you just let me try... I can make you happy like you were before the massacre, i want to fill that hole in your heart." He placed his hand on the older teen's chest and felt the slow beat of his heart. _Wow his heartbeat is so slow compared to mine, i think mine's gunna burst out of my chest in a minute._

"I've always wanted to be as strong as you, we were both alone and no matter how hard i tried... i couldn't bring myself to make friends with you, you were soo much better then me... so i made you my rival... You were the reason i became so strong, you were the only reason i kept fighting... I thought it was because i thought of you as my brother... but after you had killed Itachi, i realized... That i was madly in love with my best friend... That's why i care and that's the reason i have never gave up on you... You've killed Danzo, isn't that enough?"

Sasuke's face still held no emotion, he hadn't even moved through Naruto's huge speech."No."

His face fell as he forced back the tears that were threatening to fall, he moved away out of Sasuke's grip and grabbed his hands, only then did he realize that Sasuke's hands were shaking, in fact his whole body was."Please... For me."

Silence.

The two boys just stood there, both shaking, one with tears threatening to fall whilst the other had no emotion on his face what so ever.

"Ok."

"W-What." He had to be dreaming, no way did the Uchiha give in.

"I said ok."

Sasuke turned around and began walking away. A grin made it's way across Naruto's face as he ran and spun Sasuke around, crashing their lips together. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away still smiling and turned around to make his way back to Konoha to tell them the good news.

"The next time we meet Sasuke, i am gonna bring you back to Konoha. There's no point in trying now because i understand you need time to think... Until next time Sasuke!"

If Naruto had turned back round, he would of noticed the small smile on Sasuke's face.

* * *

**Im stuck on SasuNaru or SasuSaku, I like both couples but which do you thinks better?**


End file.
